Lil'Peach
by Hinamori Yulliah
Summary: Hinamori entre duas batalhas. Como combater um traidor, se o próprio coração se trai? Memórias e ações contraditórias, em um cenário de pânico. Aizen et Hinamori, contendo hentai, por favor, não se ofendam nem xinguem a minha mãe! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, na sua primeira fic publicada, se eu trucidei algum pedaço da história ou personagem, gomen nassai, e puxem minhas orelhas nas reviews. Mesmo escrevendo absurdos, eu procuro ser fiel às personalidades e fatos do mangá. O ponto de partida é o fim do capítulo 336, pra um rumo paralelo. Enjoy!

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria! ^^ Essa fic foi escrita com suor e carinho a oito mãos (arigatou Gaspar, Max e Dennys ^^) pra divertir os fãs que nem qui nóis, e não tem a intenção de ofender ninguém! *kidou de enforcamento no meu pescoço* Terminando isso aqui eu devolvo os uniformes e as zampakutous inteirinhos e sem arranhões!

***

Karakura virtual, espadas e shinigamis em confronto.

Aizen e Gin permanecem no casulo criado por Yamamoto taichou, mas por quanto tempo?

Matsumoto fukutaichou, largada no chão, agoniza frente aos olhos de Hinamori. "Você fez um bom trabalho. Já pode descansar" ele disse, mas em meio ao sangue e órgãos expostos, a palavra "descansar" sequer fez cócegas a qualquer resto de humor que poderia haver em seu íntimo.

- Concentre-se. - os céus eram testemunhas do esforço insano da sua recuperação, treino e retorno. Definitivamente, por melhor que fosse, ela não deveria estar ali. mas era preciso cauterizar o último corte, o pior.

Puxava pela mente, nenhum kidou adequado surgia. Pra não piorar o quadro, isolou-se com Matsumoto num escudo. No meio do pó, das faíscas e da névoa, onde diabos está o 4º esquadrão quando se precisa? Mais um escudo, improvisado, pra manter os pulmões no lugar, mas não ia aguentar muito tempo. Do meio da poeira brota um shinigami de olhar apavorado, distintivo da quarta divisão. Deixa a fukutaichou sob seus cuidados, e volta pro front. Mesmo em pânico, seu súbito lapso não a impediu de explodir coisas, e muito tinha de ser queimado ali.

Ela via aquilo como a quitação de uma dívida. Por sua admiração insandecida, toda a armadilha fora armada. Soul Society devia a ela seu destino trágico. Cabia a ela entregar o traidor numa bandeja de prata, com maçãs e molho agridoce. E, quem sabe...

"Não, aquele homem não era o Aizen, não o meu taichou. O calor das suas mãos, aqueles olhos, me faziam tão bem! Não aqueles olhos, aqueles não são olhos de traidor... Quando tudo acabar, quem sabe ele não se dê conta... Quem sabe, ele se livre disso, pode ser um parasita, pode ser um surto, pode ser... não pode ser, não o meu taichou."

Imersa em pensamentos, anda a ermo no meio das batalhas. Lâminas e faíscas a erram por pouco. As lembranças, claras como um dia branco. "Liberação do uso total da força das zampakutous", foram as ordens de Yamamoto-sama. "Não seria melhor se não carregássemos nossas zampakutous... e apenas vivêssemos em paz?" Sua cabeça girava, ela não deveria estar de pé ali, deitar em algum lugar a faria muito bem, mas tudo passava tão rápido pelos seus olhos... Cambaleava às cegas, mirando arrancars e golpeando o ar. Cambaleava às cegas, em direção a Hitsugaya.

- Não, Hinamori-kun! - um olhar de preocupação, de relance, seu medo lhe abriu a guarda. Hitsugaya é golpeado e cai, Hinamori ergue tobiume... e cai. Olhos voltados pro céu, o casulo havia se aberto.

- Hinamori-kun, você deveria estar na cama, depois de um ferimento daqueles. - Aquela voz, aqueles olhos... cruel demais pra ser real, ainda tão doces e confortantes quanto a dias atrás.

O corpo ainda mole, parte pela pancada, parte pelo choque, os olhos vidrados. Aizen ainda no ar, distante, vestes displicentes balançando na brisa leve, olhando-a nos olhos, penetrante. De perder o ar dos pulmões. Ele sempre a encarou desse jeito, ela nunca se acostumou. De fato, toda naturalidade era uma farsa, pronta para desmoronar ao sabor de qualquer toque, inocente ou acidental. As palavras sumiram, a fúria dissipou-se. A névoa azul se fez presente, sem ser necessário uso de qualquer kidou ou zampakutou. Sua alma era dragada pelos seus olhos, Hinamori afundava e se afogava na sua voz. O resto de amor próprio que tinha alertou-a, e ela tentou levantar-se, erguer tobiume em direção ao traidor, tentar saldar sua dívida com o Sereitei. Em vão. Um kidou mudo do capitão já havia aprisionado-a.

Humilhada, traída por si mesma, seu rosto não era mais capaz de ocultar sua confusão. Incapaz de diferenciar a raiva, o medo, o fascínio, a saudade, balbuciou as únicas palavras capazes de formar uma frase com um mínimo de sentido coerente.

- Aizen taichou, querido taichou, por quê?...

Lágrima traidora, miserável, que hora pra escorrer... Rolou do rosto, desceu o queixo, pingou e caiu por dois metros e meio até molhar o pó, em meio aos edifícios de Karakura. O gesto da mão do ex-capitão chegava a beira da gentileza, erguendo-a, trazendo-a pra perto de si, arqueada como um gato, pego pelas costelas. Se ela pudesse, ronronaria. Mas não para aquele Aizen.

Aquela capa não era o seu querido taichou, embora seus hormônios a contrariassem. Ela era o gatinho de colo, era o taichou que parecia brincar com a bola de lã. Os olhos alternavam ternura, diversão e sadismo, mas não pareciam maus em momento algum. Afogavam... e enterneciam.

Hitsugaya mal teve tempo de interferir, os breves segundos de desvio quase resultaram na sua decapitação. Tirando de dentro aquela força que só aparece quando se tem assuntos mais importantes pra resolver, o pequeno capitão investe conta a espada novamente, furioso, mas com a alma em outro lugar.

- Hunf, aguenta, Hinamori... ah, mas que diabos, bankai! - cobre meia praça de gelo, com shinigamis e arrancars dentro.

- Cacete, 'Gaya, se concentra!

- Ah, não fode, Shunsui! Hinamori! - corre em direção a abduzida e indefesa Momo, até ser interrompido por uma pancada violenta de um de seus próprios cristais de gelo. Sua fúria não foi suficiente pra conter o ataque, e, pra piorar, ainda tinha fraturas em dois pontos da perna, pelo menos. Rastejou, rolou, mas era tarde. A flor de pêssego estava nas mãos do traidor azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e obrigada por ler até aqui! Espero que tenha gostado, e se não for do seu agrado, gomen nassai, e puxem minhas orelhas nas reviews. Mesmo escrevendo absurdos, eu procuro ser fiel às personalidades e fatos do mangá.

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria! ^^ Essa fic foi escrita com suor e carinho a oito mãos (arigatou Gaspar, Max e Dennys ^^) pra divertir os fãs que nem qui nóis, e não tem a intenção de ofender ninguém! *kidou de enforcamento no meu pescoço* Terminando isso aqui eu devolvo os uniformes e as zampakutous inteirinhos e sem arranhões!

***

Ela flutuava a um palmo de distancia do seu rosto, faces coradas. Palavra alguma dá nome ao que ela sente agora. Mas, externamente, sobressaiu-se a euforia, da pior forma possível.

- Taichou! O que deu em você? Por favor, não me machuque mais do que você já feriu, ai taichou! Eu o considero tanto, eu o quero tão bem, por favor taichou! Volte a ser o meu querido taichou, Aizen-sama, querido! O senhor não pode ter se tornado aquele monstro, não pode ser o senhor! Ai, taichou, querido taich!... - A frase pára no meio, uma violenta bofetada lhe corta o lábio. A súbita verborragia pode tê-lo irritado, mas, fora a bofetada, nada externava tal sentimento. Poderia ser puramente uma brincadeira, de um gato grande e bruto com sua bolinha de lã.

- Por favor, mantenha-se como a boa menina que eu conheci e permaneça calada, sim? - os olhos doces daquela noite, na véspera da sua "morte" se repetiam naquela frase. Como ele conseguia? Agora ele segurava sua zampakutou pela lâmina, o cabo para baixo. Hinamori foi erguida pelos braços.

- Tão doce, - bateu com o punho da espada em suas costas, lágrima de dor - tão servil, - outra, na curva das nádegas - tão pura, - nas coxas, até cansar, espancou a pele delicada, até tirar suor de dor e tensão do rosto sofrido - tão útil...

- Gomen, meu taichou, gomen nassai, eu vou me calar, vou ficar quietinha... - a voz trêmula, mínima, dolorida.

A zampakutou volta pro cinto. Aizen repousa Hinamori. Gin, desde o início da exibição, observa cinicamente. O pouco que lhe resta de olhos na expressão faiscam. Não se sabe o porquê. Aizen move as mãos com gentileza novamente, e Hinamori pousa delicadamente no terraço de um prédio semi-destruído.

- Vamos agora pra um lugar mais confortável, o que eu pretendo fazer agora não pode ser feito nas nuvens, infelizmente. Seria uma experiência, no mínimo, interresante.

Ela está de pé, por força do kidou. Toda a energia se esvaiu de seus tendões, nem se ela quisesse poderia mover sequer um músculo. A pele do rosto não dava conta de absorver mais lágrimas. Elas escorriam passivamente pela face, gotejavam do queixo, e empoçavam no vão modesto do encontro dos seios, no seu uniforme dessarumado. Aizen observava. Ela sempre teve vergonha de demonstrar tristeza ou dor na frente dele, queria dar-lhe sempre o melhor dos seus sentimentos. Ele sabia o quanto era humilhante pra ela ser observada chorando, e por isso ele fixava os olhos. Ela sentiu se desaramada, indefesa... nua.

- Oh, mas que tristeza é essa? Eu não estou aqui, de volta do seu lado? Por favor, tire essas lágrimas do olhar... Diga pra mim, não está feliz em me ver?

- Eu... eu não sei, taichou...

- Ora, ora, vou ajudar a secar essas lágrimas... elas são lindas, lindas como você, mas não combinam com esse rostinho, não é, "Lil'Peach"?

Ele a rodeia, se aproxima. Ela treme. Finalmente, parados, um de frente pro outro, um palmo de distância. Ele sente o peito dela vibrar, a pele morna, arrepiada, eletrificada. As pupilas dilatadas em choque. As mãos do taichou acariciam seu rosto, aquele calor, tão confortante quanto antes... Ele se afasta, e um breve movimento de mãos. Suas vestes explodem em trapos, expondo seu corpo, agora literalmente nu, da cintura para cima. As mãos, quentes, confortantes, agora sustentam seus seios, rosados e batizados de lágrimas. Pareciam ter sido feitos exatamente para Aizen, combinavam perfeitamente com o tamanho de suas mãos. Os apertou, sem violência, quase com amor. A pele, arrepiada, trêmula. Aizen abaixou-se lentamente, os cabelos roçando pelo rosto, pelo colo de uma já ofegante Hinamori. Ela preferiu fechar os olhos. Assim, imersa em escuridão voluntária, ela sentiu a boca do seu taichou sorver as lágrimas do seu colo. Seus pés flutuam novamente, ao sabor vontade dele. Mordisca a carne firme e morna, roça a pele do rosto contra o meio dos seios, aspira o perfume, mama-lhe os mamilos arrepiados. Ela morde os lábios, não deveria dar o braço a torcer, mas, entre as suas coxas, sentia escorrer morna a prova cabal de sua excitação. Sentiu-se impura, afinal, ele ainda era um traidor, e não convém ter prazer com um traidor. Mas, diabos, ele ainda era o seu taichou.

- Sabe, Momo-chan? Você realmente se parece com um pêssego... Doce... perfumada... aveludada... Eu já te disse isso alguma vez, hum? - Suas palavras vão se dispersando em um balbuciar sussurrado, mais para soprar em sua pele que pra fazer sentido - Pêssego doce, doce, doce...

Ele a deita no chão, se debruça sobre ela. A cabeça ainda meneando entre os seios, roçando-lhes os cabelos. Num meio morder, meio lamber, meio beijar, ele explora suas costelas, a cintura, o umbigo. Afrouxa as amarras da calça com os dentes, com as mãos postas numa doce firmeza na cintura morna e arrepiada. Suas costas arquearam-se conforme os lábios de Aizen se aproximavam do seu baixo ventre. O resto das roupas foram tirados de um único puxão. Ela soluça um resto de choro com o susto.

Aizen está ajoelhado entre as suas coxas. Esboça um sorriso pouco maior ao notar o néctar do seu pêssego escorrer. Põe suas coxas nos ombros, e lhe beija as virilhas. Ela geme, sem saber se de prazer, tristeza ou ambos. Lembrou-se exatamente da última vez que estivera naquela posição.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e, puxa vida, você realmente tem paciência pra ter chegado até aqui! ^^ Se tiver gostado, review it, se não, gomen nassai, e puxem minhas orelhas nas reviews. Mesmo escrevendo absurdos, eu procuro ser fiel às personalidades e fatos do mangá. Melhorando a cada página, segundo os meus editores, espero que se divirtam tanto quando eu quando escrevi! Enjoy!

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria! ^^ Essa fic foi escrita com suor e carinho a oito mãos (arigatou Gaspar, Max e Dennys ^^) pra divertir os fãs que nem qui nóis, e não tem a intenção de ofender ninguém! *kidou de enforcamento no meu pescoço* Terminando isso aqui eu devolvo os uniformes e as zampakutous inteirinhos e sem arranhões!

***

Naquela noite maldita, véspera da manhã em que o perdeu. Não tinha sido necessário nenhum artifício, nenhum jogo, nenhuma forma de magia. Ele a havia despido com mãos de veludo, com a sua ajuda apressada. Ele dizia que não fosse ansiosa, perderia a graça. Ela não se continha, e ria, arfante. Ele fora mais bruto daquela vez, mas caloroso, como de muitas outras vezes. Ela gostava das marcas dos seus dedos nas coxas, cintura, pescoço, por dias e dias e dias... para provocar tal recompensa, ela deixava ele mordiscar suas virilhas, e lhe agarrava os cabelos com força, pela nuca. Ela sempre terminava aquelas brincadeiras como a mais feliz das mulheres, num sono profundo e inquebrantável. Guardava todas aquelas noites escapadas no quarto do capitão em completo sigilo, precioso tesouro. Nada poderia arranhar a reputação do deu precioso taichou. E foi naquela manhã, com os trajes ainda quentes do cheiro do seu taichou, ela o viu, perdido pra sempre, pregado no alto do paredão branco.

Essa lembrança agridoce deu um impulso novo pro sangue nas suas veias, e ela reuniu forças pra mover os braços, e enlaçar mais uma vez os cabelos do capitão entre seus dedos. Ele lambia e sugava sua intimidade sofregamente, penetrando-a com a língua e a ponta dos dedos de tempos em tempos, mas, ao notar as mãos de Hinamori, ele parou, ergueu-se e se afastou. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, na boca molhada da seiva de Momo, mas agora, frio e distante, como na sua partida para o Hueco Mundo.

- Tão pura, tão doce, tão ansiosa... essa era a única coisa que me irritava, Hinamori-kun, no mais, você era até divertida. Eu quase cheguei a gostar de você de verdade. Mas, aiai, eu vejo que você não mudou nem um pouco nesse tempo todo. Tsktsk, você não aprendeu nada, nada mesmo...

Fez menção de sentar-se, e um trono de escombros de formou embaixo de si. Esparramou-se, displicente e elegante, na cadeira improvável, e fechou-se em copas. Ela jazia, jogada às traças, a metros de distância. Minutos de silêncio, que pareceram horas. A brisa torturava a pele úmida, nua. Aos poucos, as forças retornam aos seus membros. Ela rola, e espia, incrédula, a expressão impassível do capitão. Se encolhe, arqueia, ronrona, nada chama a sua atenção.

- Hummm, taichou... o que eu fiz de errado, taichou? Gomen, gomen nassai, Aizen, querido, gomen!

Ela consegue tomar uma atitude, afinal. Rasteja, meio de quatro, meio rente ao chão, onde suas energias a permitem chegar, até os pés do seu capitão. Alcançando-os, se larga frouxamente sobre eles, e o cobre de beijos. Lhe arranca o calçado e mordisca, chupa, acaricia-os. Ela direciona ao seus pés mais amor que ele dispensara ao seu corpo inteiro. Com sofreguidão, com a fome de um viciado, ela escala suas pernas, as mãos por dentro da perna da calça, arranhando suavemente a pele suave do interior das coxas, beliscando e mordendo o tecido. Ele simplesmente a olhou, de cima pra baixo.

- O que você quer? Você quer que eu brinque com você de novo? - ela gemeu, olhos suplicantes em resposta - Eu vou te dar uma nova chance, então. Mas você vai ter de pagar o preço, "Lil'Peach"...

Ele abriu as vestes, expondo suas intimidades, pronto para agir. Agarrou o coque de Hinamori bem rente, pela nuca, e a teve totalmente sob controle, sem usar kidou algum. Levou seu rosto de pêssego até as virilhas, a esfregou em seus pelos castanhos, e ergueu-a pra junto do rosto brevemente. A expressão da shinigami era de completa entrega, as faces coradas e a boca entreaberta mostravam que ela havia entendido muito bem a ordem dada. Como prêmio pela rapidez de raciocínio, um carinhoso beijo na testa, tão provocante como muitos outros em igual situação. Mole como uma boneca de trapos, ele a atira de volta a suas virilhas. Ansiosa como sempre, ela o abocanha com sede, sugando, bebendo-o de maneira que beirava o assustador. Ele sorri. As mãos, agarradas no coque, a empurram para baixo, até sufocá-la. Ele assiste, aparentando diversão, aprecia todos os sons da boca engasgada de Hinamori. Ao sentir uma lágrima lhe molhar a coxa, cessa a tortura. Ele coça suas orelhas, enquanto ela ofega, cabeça deitada no colo, exausta.

- Isso é o que costuma acontecer aos ansiosos, Hinamori-kun. Quem come rápido demais, engasga. Não quero que você morra sufocada por um pedaço de peixe por aí, então tome cuidado.

Aizen recolhe a pequena suavemente, a põe no colo, o rosto no seu ombro. Passam assim alguns bons minutos, silêncio e vento balançando folhas. O sol descendo avermelha o céu, os raios mornos do fim da tarde aquecendo a pele...

- Aizen taichou... Aizen taichou, eu...

- Sim, Hinamori-kun?

De novo, como um gatinho de colo, ele a ergue pelos ombros e a encara. Ela desvia os olhos. Os raios de sol se dispersando pelos cabelos agora desarrumados. Se ainda estivesse de óculos, Aizen estaria refletindo o sol no rosto entristecido e carente de Hinamori.

- Bem... nada, taichou - hesitou, as palavras sumiram. Ele a abraça novamente.

- Você estava lembrando daquela noite, não é? Por isso esses olhinhos tristes. Eu não te culpo. E peço desculpas. Jamais quis te assustar dessa maneira. Por favor, me perdoe.

- Não, não, esqueça isso, eu não tenho que perdoar nada - suas palavras a traem, havia se esquecido completamente na sala do Conselho. Ela bebe o seu olhar, tal como nos tantos outros dias.

Ele aperta o abraço. Aninhada, ela corre os dedos por entre as vestes em desalinho do taichou, buscando a pele, costelas, cintura. Acaricia, como se com as mãos pudesse sentir o gosto. Ele se livra dos mantos, deixando o peito exposto pra ela brincar. Hinamori suspira alto, e perde a ação. Ele ainda usava o presente dado no último verão.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Aqui é Yulliah, e isso está realmente grande... Gomen nassai, puxem minhas orelhas nas reviews. Mesmo escrevendo absurdos, eu procuro ser fiel às personalidades e fatos do mangá. Obrigada por estar aqui ainda. ^^ Enjoy!

Ps: Bleach foi escrita pelo tio Kubo Tite, e ele não tem idéia do que está passando aqui, senão me mataria! ^^ Essa fic foi escrita com suor e carinho a oito mãos (arigatou Gaspar, Max e Dennys ^^) pra divertir os fãs que nem qui nóis, e não tem a intenção de ofender ninguém! *kidou de enforcamento no meu pescoço* Terminando isso aqui eu devolvo os uniformes e as zampakutous inteirinhos e sem arranhões!

***

- Você ainda... mas... eu achei que não se importasse... - os olhos presos na longa e fina corrente de prata descendo quase imperceptível do pescoço do ex-capitão. Um anel minúsculo pendia no fio.

- O que, isso? Não é nada demais. Me esqueci de tirar, eu acho. mas me traz lembranças boas, apesar de tudo.

Doeu ouvir aquele descaso, mas ver aquele anel de novo era um choque. Nunca usara jóias por toda sua vida, excerto aquele anel, achado sob as pétalas de uma cerejeira, depois de um vendaval. E aquele anel, tão especial em sua origem, foi dado sem hesitação àquele que a fazia se sentir especial. Definitivamente, ela não sabia mais o que dizer. O choque pareceu tê-lo divertido, um sorriso brotou de seus lábios como ainda não tinha se visto. Animado, ele a deita no chão de novo, com uma certa agitação.

- Parece que eu te assustei. Fique tranquila, não farei nada de mal a você, não poderia, depois de tudo o que já fiz. - um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Hinamori - Matar você agora é a última das minhas prioridades, se eu não consegui naquele dia, não vai ser agora, antes de terminar o que eu comecei.

Uma onda de pavor cobriu a pele da menina de suor. Aizen a pôs deitada de bruços no chão, presa em seus braços. Se divertia com a resistência oferecida. Ela se debatia, e era facilmente contida, coberta pelo corpo do seu antes adorado taichou. Aizen terminou de soltar-lhe os cabelos, e os agarrou, rente a nuca. Deitado sobre ela, a ouvia choramingar enquanto lhe mordia o pescoço e as orelhas. Sabia do seu conflito mental, mas a respiração sobressaltada denunciava-lhe o desejo, maior que qualquer receio ou medo. Ela negava, qualquer uma negaria, ele não dava a mínima. Divertia-se com o sabor do seu pânico. A sentia vibrar quando roçava entre suas pernas, sem forçar a entrada. Sentiu seus olhos virarem quando desceu uma das mãos e lhe tocou, os dedos molhados instantaneamente. Com os corpos entrelaçados, costas arqueadas e suores misturados, a alquimia das palavras se deu, e o que antes era "não, por favor, pare, taichou" tornou-se "ah taichou, por favor, continue, continue!"...

Não haviam mais objeções ou dúvidas em seus olhos, ela suplicava ao capitão. Queria o seu corpo, que lhe completasse, que lhe tomasse pra si.

- Por favou, taichou! - as mãos agarrando a poeira do chão, o capitão agarrando seu ombro e virando-a pra cima, sem muito tato dessa vez, pregando seu corpo no chão.

- É o que você quer?

- Sim, taichou, eu quero!...

- Implore.

- Taichou!...

- Peça direito, malcriada - a maldade nos olhos, revelando um dragão dentro de si.

- Por favor, eu quero, Aizen, por favor faça!... Ai...ai... AIZEN TAICHOU!... - agarrou-a pelos quadris, penetrando de uma vez. Fazia com força, um gemido alto pra cada estocada, indo tão fundo quento podia. Não havia diferença tão grande entre os sons do choro e do prazer de Hinamori, então, donde não se conseguia enxergar os dois juntos, parecia uma terrível sessão de tortura. Aizen conhecia bem as nuances dela, mas apreciava a proximidade tênue dos sons. Por vezes, fazia de mal jeito, pra machucar mesmo, e ouvir a transição pra dor, pro êxtase, e pra dor e êxtase novamente.

- Aizen-sama, daquele jeito... por favor, ahhh!... - ele fecha uma das suas mãos em torno da sua garganta, a um passo de sufocá-la, e lhe puxa os cabelos, a cabeça para trás. Ela crava as curtas unhas em suas costas, brotam oito linhas dum vermelho vivo e brilhante, e mais quatro, e mais quatro, a cada puxão, a cada empurrão e grito abafado, sufocado.

- Gosta disso? Responda, responda...

- Sim, sim, Aizen, meu... meu taichou...

- Então implore, como se deve.

- ...! - sem ar pra qualquer resposta, ela suplica com os olhos. Ele libera sua garganta e usa a mão livre para esbofeteá-la.

- Diz agora, o que você é, pra todo mundo ouvir! - outra bofetada.

- Ai, taichou, seu neko, seu chibbi-neko, kawaii! - urrando, voz doentia e doce.

- Isso, gatinho mimado e malcriado, isso é o que você merece! - Bofetada e mais urros alucinados de Hinamori. Os olhos virados, ela sorri feliz como nunca.

- Mais, mais, de novo, taichou!

- HInamori-kun... Momo-chan, Su...suki.... Ah!... - perde as palavras, e o controle da situação. Soltara os cabelos de Hinamori, e ela se agarrara aos seus, da mesma forma. Ele a prendia no chão pelos ombros, e lhe metia com força, mais rápido, e rápido e mais rápido, até desabar exausto e corado sobre o corpo da menininha. Ela ainda tinha no rosto os sinais do orgasmo, violento e por tanto tempo desejado. Fecha os olhos, sorvendo de novo o cheiro do seu querido taichou. Adormecem ali por alguns minutos...

E, pra variar, Hinamori acorda sozinha. Largada a um canto de Karakura, ouvindo de longe um apavorado capitão Hitsugaya a procurando. Não se sabe como, suas vestes estavam inteiras de novo, e perfeitamente arrumadas, na medida possível para alguém que dorme com um uniforme no corpo. Perto de si, havia um delicado embrulho, endereçado a ela, sem assinatura. Os óculos pretos, com um bilhete, cujas letras e o cheiro denunciavam a autoria.

"Momo-chan,

Seja feliz em sua vida,

e lembre-se que eu lembrarei de você,

onde quer que esteja. Se quiser,

é só me chamar, e eu vou te buscar.

Tenho um lugar guardado pra você aqui,

do meu lado."

Corou ao ler o bilhete, e foi, correndo o quanto pode, atender aos chamados de 'Gaya. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe no caminho. Pode ter sido uma ilusão. Mas, os óculos... e as marcas, não, definitivamente, foi real. Uma frase interrompida, ao gozarem juntos, o que era?... O que Aizen Sousuke começara a dizer naquela hora, ela nunca teve certeza, mas o que ela lhe diria, se não tivesse dormido tão depressa, ela lembra com toda a nitidez.

- Apesar de tudo, Aizen Sousuke taichou, aishiteru...

Apertou os óculos contra o peito, os guardou dentro do quimono, e apertou o passo. Já escurecera, e uma garoa fina começara a cair.


End file.
